Surviving (WTS)
Synopsis An accident splits the group apart, getting some of them saved by a new group. Plot Two weeks have past since Travis' death and the amount of living people has decreased. Monica and the others are keeping watch while Erik is hotwiring a moving truck. Vince tries to talk to her but she snaps and tells him to leave her alone. "You didn't accept my help when Kenzie died, I'm not accepting yours." Katie and Zack hear and step back, kissing quickly before hearing the truck start up. In the car, Sarah, Lilly and Jake are in the back while Erik is driving, Peter in passenger. Sarah questions how they're all going to survive. Jake says he's confident they'll find a safe area. In the truck, Kat and Greg are up front while everyone else is in back. Suddenly, the tires pop and Greg swirves, sending them all down a hill, turning over and crashing into many trees. The car stops and the five run to help. Peter tries to go down to save Maggie but Sarah says they can't risk it. They all sadly leave their friends. In the back, Katie slowly wakes up and sees Jacob had hit his head and broke his neck. She starts banging her fists against the door to get it open. Jacob reawakens as the others gain consciousness. He rises and snarls, making them all scream. Greg and Kat wake up and hear the screams. They run to help when six walkers show up and attack them. Kat stabs one and shoves it against another, going to open the back. One of the walkers bites her in the shoulder, making her scream. Greg stabs the walker and they open the doors to see Katie stabbing the undead boy in the back of the head. She yells for them to look out and they all fight of the walkers, climbing up the hill. Zack asks if Kat is okay and she shakes her head before a gunshot is heard and she collapses. A group with a truck forces them all to get in. The car runs out of gas and the five are forced to walk. While they are walking, Lilly screams, seeing walkers coming their way. Sarah opens a gate beside them and they close it as they run in, running up the road. A few walkers are already in the area but Jake sees the lights in the house turn off. He runs to it and bangs on the door, begging them to let them in. Sarah and Lilly join in when the light flashes on again and Skylar and Francine run out with guns, telling them to get in. Danny and Eliza help them in and the other two get inside, slamming the door. Monica wakes up in a bed in a small room. She looks for a weapon and ends up breaking the mirror when some people enter. Jason tells her to calm down and him, Mike and Jackie lead her to the rest of the group. Jason welcomes them to the sanctuary. Deaths *Jacob (Alive and Zombified) *Kat Marx Other Cast Co-Starring *Amy Acker as Francine Mattson *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Ella Anderson as Lilly Walters *Matthew Morrison as Skylar Mattson *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob *Charlie Heaton as Danny Mattson *Carlos PenaVega as Mike *Elizabeth Gillies as Jackie Uncredited *Karen Bethzabe as Eliza Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes